Reunited Once More
by DarkGothicAngel200
Summary: What if Harry knew everything about Severus' life and was also his lover from his teenage years. What will happen when Severus finds out or realizes. Full summary inside.


**Reunited Once More**

**Summary:** What if Harry had seen what Severus' life had been like before he had become Potions Master at Hogwarts, with his own eyes and had even started a relationship with him during his past life. What happens when Harry is reborn into his new life and tries to help Severus like he did when Severus was just a teenager. What will happen when Severus figures out that Harry was not only a part of his life but was also someone he knew and told everything too about himself? How will Severus react when he realizes that Harry is his lover that has been brought back to life. Takes place during 5th to 7th year.

**Pairing: **HP/SS, HG/SB, FW/DM, GW/BZ, NL/TN, LL/CC, SF/DT, PP/AG, PP/DG, RW/JF-F, SB/RL

**Warning:** This story contains yaoi and yuri if you don't like don't read. Harry doesn't wear glasses in this story just to let you know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter woke up from his dream or memory from his past life eyes wide and breathing harsh as he remembered what his dream/memory was about. It was about the day that he was killed by Voldemort.

Flashback

_He and Severus were spies among Voldemort's forces and stood in the mist of about thirty Death Eaters waiting for their turn to report something that they were told to by Dumbledore to Voldemort himself. They watched as the other Death Eaters got punished because they didn't have enough information to give or Voldemort wasn't pleased with the outcome but after about 28 of the Death Eaters had reported it was then Severus' turn._

_"Ssssseverusss." Voldemort hissed._

_Severus went forward to kneel in front of Voldemort and started his report. Severus' report was about the order and Dumbledore while Harry's, whose name was Alec at the time, was about the students and professors at Hogwarts._

_As soon as Severus was done reporting Harry was called up next but unlike Severus' report Harry's was a little different._

_"Alec." Voldemort hissed and Harry was just about to step forward to go and kneel in front of Voldemort when he felt two people step up beside him and grab him by the arms and drag him to where Voldemort was sitting in front of the group. As he was forced to kneel in front of Voldemort he heard Severus and a few others gasp in shock. They all knew what this meant and so did he, so he looked into Voldemort red eyes with loathing._

_"How did you guess." Harry asked sarcastically._

_"You're not very good at hiding things Porter." Voldemort hissed as his followers watched closely._

_Severus watched as his best friend and lover was forced to kneel before that evil monster they call their lord. He really wanted to help his lover but he knew he couldn't because then he would be killed too if he interfered and that wouldn't help him or Dumbledore now would it. He had to pay it safe even if that meant losing the person he loved most._

_"That's where you're wrong Voldemort, if I wasn't good at hiding things you would've figured it out before now so I could say that you don't know a thing." Harry said as he turned towards the follows of the thing behind him. "You're helping a monster who could turn on you at any time or even kill your children that some of you are expecting or already have, if you give him a reason too and you still chose to follow him willing. I know what you're all calling me in your heads right now but you know what I think that you're all pathetic because you're still following this maniac because of the power that you think you might get if he doesn't kill you first."_

_"Enough! Sssssseverussssss, would you like to do the honors of killing him."_

_"Certainly, My Lord." Severus said as he bowed and stepped forward in front of the other Death Eaters who were watching the scene with keen eyes._

_"Make it sssslow and painful, Sssseverussss." Voldemort hissed as Severus raised his wand to Harry who was still kneeling on the floor looking at all the followers of Voldemort. Severus nodded as he looked into his lovers eyes and said the spell that he had come up with himself while he was still in school. He watched as the light from his wand speed towards his lover._

_The last thing that Harry remembered from his past life was the guilty look in his lovers eyes and the cruel laugh from Voldemort as he died a slow and painful death._

End of Flashback

Harry knew what he had to do but he didn't know how he was going to do it when Severus obviously hated him.

Harry knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon so he got out of bed and put some footwear on his feet and headed out the door not even thinking about grabbing his invisibility clock and the map to stop anyone from finding him, he never really thought about anything after he had one of his dreams or memories as he liked to call them.

He headed out of the common room and wondered the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly still lost in his memory of the day that he died and that his own lover had to do it so he wouldn't be killed really was cruel how did he even find out that his past life was a spy but he never suspected Severus of being one too. Harry knew that Severus is still a spy for the light because Dumbledore said so but why only suspect one player when there was two in your mist.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't realize where he was until he ran into someone and fell to the floor. Harry looked up and saw that he had run into none other than Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter the boy who dare break all the school rules just because he is famous. Tell me Potter, what are you doing out of bed and why after curfew?"

Harry pushed himself off the floor and stood in front of his Potions Master wanting to tell him everything but he knew he couldn't do that because he wanted Severus to figure it out by himself even if it caused his heart to break into tiny little pieces because he couldn't be with his lover.

"Couldn't sleep Professor." Harry said as he shrugged.

Severus brows furrowed as he remember his lover from when he was a teenager doing something like that to one of their professors.

Flashback

_Severus and his lover were walking down the dark empty corridors after curfew, coming back from an unused classroom in the third floor corridor. They didn't really like to let the other guys in their dorm know about their relationship so they went to places where they could be alone after curfew to just enjoy each others company. __They had forgot to put a notice me not charm on themselves because the next thing they heard was Professor McGonagall's voice._

_"What are you two doing out of bed." She asked strictly._

_"We couldn't sleep Professor, but we were just heading back to the Slytherin common room." Alec said as he shrugged._

End of flashback

Severus shook the memory off and looked more closely at the Potter boy in front of him. He knew there was something familiar about the boy in front of him and it was not because of his parents. He had the same posture as his lover did, the same green eyes, the same structure, jaw line and skin tone. The only thing that was different between his lover and Potter was their hair. Alec had black hair that hang straight down to his shoulders while Potter had untamed black hair that was always short.

Harry stood there as he watched Severus look him over. Either Severus had started to have feelings for him and was checking him out or he had a flashback about something he did now and in his past life, and was seeing how similar him and his past self looked.

Harry cleared his throat and that seemed to snap Severus out of whatever trance he was in.

"Are you alright Professor."

"Yes Potter." Severus growled.

Harry nodded even though he was sure the Severus was not in fact alright.

"What are you doing still standing here Potter off to bed before I put you in detention with Filch,' Severus snapped.

Harry nodded before heading off to the Gryffindor common room. Severus watched as the Gryffindor headed back the way he came then he turned back to doing his patrol of the halls. As soon as Harry got back to the common room he started to wonder what Professor Snape was thinking about to get that sort of look on his face. Meanwhile while Harry was wondering just what Severus was thinking about to make him look like that said person was trying to figure out why he thought that Harry was somehow his lover from back in his teenage years.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz Review and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
